moonbasealphafandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Verdeschi
'' |image= |imagecaption=Tony Anholt as Verdeschi |Full Name= |Nickname= |Alias=Anthony Dean Verdeschi |Species=Human |Gender=Male |Nationality=British-Italian |Birthplace=Italy |Religion= |Born=1967The Bringers of Wonder - Part 1 |Died= |Affiliation= |Mother= |Father= |Sibling(s)=Guido (Older Brother) |Marital Status= |Spouse(s)= |Significant other(s)=Maya |Children= |Other Relatives= |Friends= |Occupation=Security/Executive Officer |PrevAssign= |Assign=Moonbase Alpha |FinalAssign= |Rank= |Insignia= |Office= |InOffice= |PrecededBy= |SucceededBy= |HomeMemberState= |PreviousOffices= |ChiefOfStaff= |PortrayedBy=Tony Anholt |Appears=22 Year 2 episodes }} Anthony Dean Verdeschi is the Chief of Security of Moonbase Alpha. Overview According to Magus in New Adam New Eve, generations of his family before him were farmers. In The Immunity Syndrome, the following captions are seen: * "Psychological Profile: Subject Anthony Dean Verdeschi. Subject born Florence Italy. Graduated B.A. Hons University Of Rome 1990. Ph.D Cambridge England 1993. Commissioned Space Service 1994.." According to The Bringers of Wonder, his "mama" makes voluminous pasta and remarkable sauce. His accent is British and his Christian names are English (Anthony, not Antonio, although his brother has an Italian Christian name). He uses an English pronunciation for his surname (Ver-des-she) rather than the correct Italian pronunciation (Ver-des-ki). His beer making is also not particularly Italian. The evidence suggests he was raised by Italian or Anglo-Italian parents in Britain. The same episode titles Tony "Chief Security Officer". He is also head of security in The Taybor & The Lambda Factor, although his sleeve colour is Main Mission red. Second in command (often assumes command, as in Journey to Where, The Mark of Archanon, Catacombs of the Moon, The Beta Cloud, The Bringers of Wonder, Dorzak). Often accompanies Koenig on missions (All That Glisters, The Rules of Luton, New Adam New Eve, Brian the Brain, A Matter of Balance, Space Warp, The Immunity Syndrome). Experienced Eagle pilot (The Rules of Luton, Brian the Brain, Seed of Destruction, Space Warp, The Seance Spectre). Best man at Pat Osgood's wedding (Catacombs of the Moon). According to Magus in New Adam, New Eve, "a man rooted in the rocks and earth", practical and hard headed, sometimes skeptical and cynical (accusing Carolyn in The Lambda Factor, antagonistic to Sanderson in The Seance Spectre), even boorish (in A Matter Of Balance, The Beta Cloud conclusion). A sense of humour often expressed with Maya (gives her a flower in The Rules Of Luton). Other interests include beer making (seen in Journey To Where, A Matter Of Balance, Catacombs Of The Moon, The Taybor, referred to in The Rules Of Luton, Seed Of Destruction, Dorzak). Quotes * "You asked what sort of people they are? What sort of people are we?" (The Exiles) * "Hey. The natives are growing restless." (Journey To Where) * "You know your problem? No sense of adventure." (Journey To Where) * "Offspring! You would say that. You couldn't just say children." (New Adam, New Eve) * "Would you tell me what does a computer know about beer anyway? No lust for adventure, no imagination, no taste. Nothing." (Catacombs Of The Moon) * "Anyone who likes my beer is somebody who can't be trusted, right?" (The Taybor) * "Maya, you know all that wild garbage that I handed you? Well, you know, the heavy syrup, the thousand violins, all that romantic stuff. I mean the pressure was murderous. A guy says a lot of strange things when he's under pressure." (The Beta Cloud) * "Come on, let's celebrate, sweetheart." (Dorzak)Space 1999 Catacombs Character guide =Notes= =References= Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Moonbase Alpha Personnel